Tarmac (Maze)
Stage Tarmac (30F) - 3 Vigor This Eden Maze is accessible once you have completed the repairs to both Broken Tactical Hall and Broken Cultivation Hall. Once completed, it is no longer accessible. Enemies Researcher's Soul (Undead) *Curse – While countering, inflicts Curse for 3 rounds *Void - Chance to be immune to all damage *Drops - Dust of Soul (randomly enhance one attribute) RX-Enhanced Attacker (Machine) *Burst Missile - Attack every 2 rounds, adds Burning effect for 3 rounds *Alloy Armor - +30% Spell Resistance, +30% Physical Resistance *Drops - Firearm Component Smart Defender (Machine) - every 5 floors *Energy Cannon - Launch attack every 3 rounds that deals double damage to the enemy *Defense Matrix - +30% Spell Resistance, +30% Physical Resistance *Power Unit – Extremely high HP *Drops - Ancient Element Steam Airship (Machine) - Boss *9999 HP *Annihilation Beam - Launch attack every 3 rounds dealing triple damage, add burning effect for 3 rounds *Steam Mecha - +30% Spell Resistance, +30% Physical Resistance *Power Unit – Extremely High HP *Drops – Sun Contract, Moon Contract, Power Furnace Fragment, 100k Coins2 Damaged Electrical Storage Device, 4 Battery Pack, Eden Accelerator (3hr), Maintenance Accelerator (1m), Maintenance Accelerator (30m), Maintenance Accelerator (8hr) Encounters Vendor Parts Shop *3 Firearms Components - 150 EP *Ancient Element - 300 EP *Firearms Memoir - 500 EP (increase 1 level of Firearms knowledge at random) *Metal Fishbone - 100 EP (cast Earth Spike) *Mechanical Eye - +1 Power *Clockwork Spider - +1 Attack Random Encounters Firearm's Table (Floor 1) *Firearms Manual *M-38 Metal Destroyer (initially 30 points of damage, 3/3 charges) - refill with Firearms Manual *10 Firearms Components *1 Ancient Element Steam Airship Wreckage *Drops - Power Furnace Fragment (redeem in settlement), Damaged Combat Suit (Captain’s outfit) Lucy's Corpse * CPH4 – Lose 20 HP, Poisoned, Att +3, Power +3, 10% to not be counterattacked * Lucy's Soul (Farplane ranger) – State of Telepathy (when upgrading title, decrease the consumption of EP by 20%, valid on target floor) Signal Transmitter * Calling Airship! – contact airship for support Researcher's Remains * EP Steel Gate * 4 RX-Enhanced Attackers *Alloy Storage Box - may contain 2-3 Firearm Components, Metal Fishbone (cast Earth Spike), Clockwork Rat (+200 EP), Clockwork Spider (+1 Attack), Electrical Top (cast Force Shield) Firearms Manual Firearms Manual - Modify M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 1 2 Firearm Components per activation * Reload - Refill bullets for M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 2 3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each * Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure - +15/30/45 Power Tier 3 3 ranks each @ 5 Firearm Components each * Optical Sniping Telescope - After shooting, enemy's Dodge decreased by 5/10/15 % * Cumulative Charge - 20/40/60 % chance of doing double damage * Flame Throwing Device - 50/75/100 % chance of inflicting Burn Effect * Fire Control System Enhancement - 25/??/?? % chance of splash damage on emenies within 1/??/?? tiles * Research on Armor Piercing Bullet - After shooting, enemy's Physical Resistance decreased by 5/10/15 % * Clip Expansion - Max Bullets +2/4/6 Tier 4 5 ranks each @ 8 Firearm Components & 1 Ancient Element each * Precision Guidance - Additionally deal 2/4/6/8/10 % damage of Max HP (effect halves against boss) * Biochemical Charge - 20/40/60/80/100 % chance of inflicting Stun Effect * Throat Shrinkage System - Spurting Damage +15/30/45/60/75 % * Research on Electromagnetic Bomb (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) - After shooting, 50/75/100 % chance of negating enemy's buff * Rapid-Fire Device - Power decreases by 85 % each time shooting 6/7/8/9/10 bullets (special effect only triggers once) Strategy The boss has 9,999 HP and can only be hit by spells, items, or abilities. Regular attacks from your Gumball and your summons won't hit the boss. Note: the minibosses can be killed with Nether Wick from the Farplane Ranger title. Prioritize upgrading the gun to do % of Max HP damage: Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure -> Optical Sniping Telescope -> max Precision Guidance. Example teams: * Three-eye King + Justice Herald + King * Night Knight + Condottiere + Machinist * Hellfire + Commando + Diau Charn * Adventurer + Holy Warrior + Zerg Queen * Athena + Night Knight + Warrior * Lamp + Future Cat + Three-eye King * Mage + Franken + Three-eye King Category:Eden Category:Mazes